


False Reality ( A Weasley Twins Fanfiction )

by saturn_epiphany (roscptals)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Good Slytherins, Love Triangles, Romance, Slytherin, Teen Romance, Twins, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roscptals/pseuds/saturn_epiphany
Summary: transmigrate (n)\ (ˌ)tran(t)s-ˈmī-ˌgrāt\- is the movement of a soul into another body after death.Do you ever wonder how it would be like to go to another universe? Well, you should probably ask Wynona Jenkins.  To be given the chance to explore the world that you hold close and call 'home' means everything to each fan-girl out there. Having to live in an entirely different reality that she had hoped for so much, will Wynona be able to fit in, accept this reality, and finally meet the boy who she could only dream of?DISCLAIMER:- All characters besides the names you encounter which are not included in the ( canon ) book franchise belong to J.K. Rowling.- This fan-fic will not entirely base on how the canon book series progresses. There will be a few tweaks here and there.- This is my first fan-fic! Please be nice to me :)
Kudos: 1





	1. Author's Note

Hey y'all! I'm new to Wattpad here.

You can call me Charlotte! I'm an HP fan ( obviously ) and a writer as a hobby!

I'd like to try out my writing here first before I also begin to write in ao3. This is my first fanfic in a while and I don't expect to gain a lot of viewers or followers but I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it!

P.S. I'll also try to upload at least once every 1-2 weeks :)  
Hope whoever finds this will accompany me in this journey! I'm not good at writing but I try my best!


	2. Prologue

The train was rather cramped. Madness! was it always like this in the books!? Students were even out of their compartments! I couldn't help but compare it to the trains back in Japan, where everything was prim and proper, unlike this horrid and unruly atmosphere.

Looking for an empty compartment to sit in, I couldn't help but hear two nearly identical voices growing nearer. Just as I turned back, my head bumped into something rather hard that caused me to step back and wince in pain.

"What the-" I looked up to see a ginger-haired back whose clothes resembled the boy I saw before entering the platform. It was one of the twins.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" he asked as I scrambled to the side to let him pass through. How rude! He seemed to catch on that I was surprised at his peculiar mannerism and thus, a grin was plastered across his face. "I'm only joking! I don't bite, ain't a Slytherin after all. George Weasley! Wait..You're the girl I bumped into earlier!".

"Uhm. Yea-" Just as I was about to respond, I was cut off by another person who was surprisingly a spitting image to this George Weasley. A bit freaky, they were.

"I reckon she has a thing for you Georgie!" He teases as he playfully nudges his clone-- twin, rather. The twin seemed to like the comment and they both snickered.

"Annoying little gits." I thought. So much for their first impression right? I feel like seeing their faces gave me the feeling that this-- wasn't going to be a fun year for me if I continue to associate myself with them. I shot both of them a glare before walking away; praying to gods that didn't just happen.


	3. Welcome Home

The worst day of my life began at a fast pace. Being able to arrive and walk to this noisy station is a miracle for someone like me. You could hear chauffeurs scream, bustling pushcarts with barely enough wheels. Loud conversations from men in business suits are found in every corner. It felt like an ongoing war...  
"Mom, where is the train?" I asked. If I have to stay for more than a minute, I may have gone mental! I'm curious about what this place has yet to offer now that I'm here!

It's been years since I've been transported into this universe. Yeah, you heard it. A bit cliché if you ask me. I wish I was joking. Not really.  
On my way home, I had died in a car crash. The next thing I knew, I had woken up in another infant's body. My 'family' of this universe had taught me all about the wizarding world. They taught me everything from the beasts to the schools of both witchcraft and wizardry that are scattered all around the world.  
Hogwarts was one of those schools. That's how I knew, I was transported into the Harry Potter universe. For a brief moment, I swore I could feel happiness rushing inside of me. I had a chance of having a fresh start. And maybe meet the love of my life.

It was everything I wanted but I had to crawl here from scratch! I did not end up at Hogwarts in the first place as I expected but I was transported into another location within this universe! I'd be damned if I ended up in a bodybag in Azkaban! Godric knows how many corsets I've gone through to reach here. I'm going to take this off as soon as I reach my dormitory.

I could see that my mom was concerned about how I would feel having transferred here. I felt bad but if I started to act optimistic, my mom would find it suspicious. I've come a long way and I'm finally here!

It's amazing how I've come so far from being optimistic about having transmigrated into this universe the first time around but my personality has completely shifted for the past few years. Should I be happy? Should I be overjoyed? I don't know. I don't want to know. I'll have to see it for myself. Hogwarts.

"Yes, you do," she replied as she lovingly stroked my hair. She must have thought I was hesitant.

"What about my older sister?" I asked. My older sister's thought of that foreign school having an entirely different culture was enough to make her spiral. Imagine having to go back to square one just when you have already established a popular student life. I had to keep a low profile unlike her. Back in my real universe, I had always been the shadow of my older sister. How I ended up in the same situation is astounding.

"She'll do fine. You'll do fine, my cherry blossom. I'm truly sorry that you have to face something like this, again. Give it a month or two. For our family's sake?"  
Optimistic as she was, I felt sorry for her since my "dad" was allowed to gain more money and she has always been good at making everything sound better. Just like any light of the house would.

As soon as our conversation ended, dad came running towards us with a ticket in hand. He handed it to me and I scoffed as I examined the writing in it. It's true and all so familiar.

"What is this? Platform 9 3/4? I know for a fact that magic is real but do these people think we're stupid. It's nowhere in sight!" I joked.

"Wynnie, dear."

"Sorry, it's all too foreign to me. You know me, Mom! This...This is such a huge stretch from my daily routine back in our homeland" My acting skills alone are enough for Oscar's Award!

"Hey, what are you guys arguing about? Is something wrong? I wish I could understand Japanese." Dad said.

Dad is a pureblooded British Wizard. My mom on the other hand is pure Japanese but a pureblood herself. While my older sister is pure Japanese, I'm merely half and half of both sides. My mom told me that they met in Hogwarts during the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship in which they both entered. Unlike my real family. This family of mine gave me all the love and affection that I couldn't even imagine getting. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. 

He gushed and chuckled at my bewildered state. "You see that! Right there!" I rolled my eyes at him and glanced over to an empty wall between platforms 9 and 10. I already knew that but his happiness was amusing to look at. "Now! We go through that wall! England's very fascinating, you see. They have their own way of doing things. So curious! And so peculiar...!" he laughed as if I, his daughter, didn't ride a HUGE bird to run my errands!

Just as we were about to course over to the wall. A ginger-haired family beat us to it. However one of them had managed to bump into my cart.  
"Holy crickets! I'm awfully sorry." he blurted out. I turned my back to see a boy, a bit taller than me. He had ginger hair, freckles that almost covered his face, and tacky knitted clothing. I simply nodded and let him pass through. I knew this boy but I couldn't remember. I know I've seen him multiple times in the movies and appear quite often in the books but I've never paid attention to him. He and his twin were quite loud but it never interested me.

He was able to catch up to a boy who has the same physique like him. As well as what it seems to be his family. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother! "one of them blurted out. Funny enough, he had a similar side profile as the boy I had bumped into. Molly had mentioned their names were Fred and George. How could I forget? That was iconic! I remember that line so well! It's a pity I don't pay a lot of attention to them. I've always been invested with another character.  
As I wait for my turn, a brown-haired boy with circular glasses cut in front of me. He had the same puzzled look as I did. Harry Potter.

I remember this scene in the books!

But before I could offer him a hand, he instead asked the tall ginger-haired woman, Molly Weasley, who had a frail ginger-haired girl clinging to her side. That must be Ginny Weasley.

Soon enough, they all had passed through the wall and it was finally, my turn. I pushed my cart towards the wall as my parents tailed behind me and to my surprise, I had entered a whole different location. The platform is embedded in my ticket. 'Platform 9 ¾ ' I turned to see a train intended for traveling to the school. Hogwarts Express. There were all sorts of madness in the platform where I stood. It was indeed very different from what I've experienced back home.  
There were also all sorts of animals, trunks, uniforms, and brooms. So unorganized, it was.

Just like how imagined it was.

I glanced over to the cage I had built with an undetectable extension charm for my sweetheart, Bella, who was an arctic owl.  
"Well love, work's calling for us" Dad embraced me for the last time in which I could barely breathe and so did my mother. For a mere second, I had thought about how I won't be able to see them for a year. A schedule that is completely new to me.

"Ganbatte!" She kissed the temple on my forehead and looked at me for the last time. "My baby girl's all grown up. But do you have to wear those contacts? Don't they itch?" She was worried, and I knew she would bring it up.

I've grown to get used to these contacts. I had been constantly buying the same one for years since I had heterochromia. And I wasn't going to flaunt that appearance in the new school. They'd call me a freak if I have shown them my eyes. Without my contacts, I had a particular set of eyes. I had aquamarine on the left and emerald green on the right. It was enough to scare away a child.

"I'll be fine, mom." She eyed me up and down as she started to tear up. My mom's used to bottling up her emotions. It's a bit overwhelming to see her like this. All I can do is just smile and reassure her of what's to come. "Mom, I'll be safe. I promise." I said softly and kissed her cheek.  
"Please don't ever involve yourself with any funny business! Especially when Harry Potter is around..." The boy who lived. I remembered that he'd be the first year by now.

As I stepped onto the train, I looked back at my parents for the last time. They waved at me goodbye and apparated hand in hand out of the train station to the god-knows-what job they've been given.

The train was rather cramped. Madness! was it always like this in the books!? Students were even out of their compartments! I couldn't help but compare it to the trains back in Japan, where everything was prim and proper, unlike this horrid and unruly atmosphere.

Looking for an empty compartment to sit in, I couldn't help but hear two nearly identical voices growing nearer. Just as I turned back, my head bumped into something rather hard that caused me to step back and wince in pain.

"What the-" I looked up to see a ginger-haired back whose clothes resembled the boy I saw before entering the platform. It was one of the twins.  
"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" he asked as I scrambled to the side to let him pass through. How rude! He seemed to catch on that I was surprised at his peculiar mannerism and thus, a grin was plastered across his face. "I'm only joking! I don't bite, ain't a Slytherin after all. George Weasley! Wait..You're the girl I bumped into earlier!".

"Uhm. Yea-" Just as I was about to respond, I was cut off by another person who was surprisingly a spitting image to this George Weasley. A bit freaky, they were.  
"I reckon she has a thing for you Georgie!" He teases as he playfully nudges his clone-- twin, rather. The twin seemed to like the comment and they both snickered.  
"Annoying little gits." I thought. So much for their first impression right? I feel like seeing their faces gave me the feeling that this-- wasn't going to be a fun year for me if I continue to associate myself with them. I shot both of them a glare before walking away; praying to gods that didn't just happen.

I could still hear faint giggling as I walked and glanced at each compartment. Finally finding an empty one, I slid it open and sat inside. I was alone, again. Looking out the window, I began to recall how my everyday train ride in japan went. It would always end up just like this. I had no friends to be with nor do I travel with family.  
Just then, a group of Slytherins opened the compartment. It gave me quite a scare. If I remember correctly, this was Crabbe and Goyle. If they're here, that means--  
"Tch, I told you to bring me to an EMPTY one. Don't you two have any eyes? Do you want my father to hear about this?" the platinum blonde boy scowled.  
I'm guessing that this is Draco Malfoy. He simply eyed me up and down and left to find another compartment with his goons.

"Hello!" A girl slid the door open and popped her head in. She sported violet wavy hair and aquamarine eyes. She seemed to be the same age as me."Do you mind? Everywhere else is full" she asked. I nodded and smiled at this blissful opportunity.

Was this my shot at redemption? Finally, going to get a friend? It felt too good to be true. Should I talk to her? Or would I come off weird? Every silly thought was going inside my brain. I wasn't good at conversations, let alone forming friendships.

"My name's Veruca by the way! Veruca Greenwater" she muttered. "I'm from Slytherin! How about you?"

"Wynona Jenkins. I haven't been sorted-" I asked, hoping she wouldn't find me peculiar.

"Don't be silly..! You can't possibly be serious!" she joshed and let out a giggle. All I could do was stare at her blankly for the reaction she exhibited. "Oh, you're not joking..."

"I'm a transfer student-"

"YOU'RE A TRANSFER STUDENT?!"

"Shhh! Please quiet down!" I exclaimed and covered her mouth, muffling the sounds coming out of her mouth. And as I let go, she gasped for air.

"I'm sorry! I tend to be a bit curious about everything. My dad works at the ministry, he talked about Hogwarts having a transfer student and that rarely occurs for YEARS! I never knew it could be possible! You look a bit foreign to me too!" she tattled. I could've sworn she didn't take time to breathe when she talked.

Great, when things couldn't get any worse. I really hoped to live as a background character rather than be known for something!  
"Slytherin is my house. Hogwarts has 4 houses much like I'm guessing you're from another foreign country? Oh how curious! I've always been interested in other countries." All I could do was nervously smile at her comments.

Before she could continue talking about Hogwarts, a flying firework spark infiltrated inside the train compartment with no intention of going out.

Getting annoyed, I mustered up the courage to take out my wand and aimed it at the nuisance of a spark, and cast a spell to make it go away. "Evanesco!"

"Brilliant! You are so good at spells! " Veruca exclaimed. A compliment feels nice once in a while and it made me smile.

Just then, a pair of ginger-haired twins slammed our train compartment door open. "Hey, you lot! Have you seen--" but before one of them could finish, they both set their eyes on me. " Oh hey, Georgie! It's the trolley girl who likes you!" Fred chimed.

"Enough about that, we're meant to retrieve something remember?" George grumbled and I could see a small tint of blush in his cheeks.

" I may have... um...made it disappear?" I stammered. "But! The spell didn't backfire or anything so you can run along now and go back to your seats!" I added, regaining composure and feeling pretty confident for doing so.

"Why though? We were playing with that! It didn't harm you!" Fred scowled and crossed his arms. He and his twin glared at me. 

"Well, Fred Weasley. You aren't the only passenger here on this train! Did you not think about how it could annoy others?" I shot back.

Both of them glanced at me in disbelief, glanced at each other, and back at me.

"Well you've done it, trolley girl, you're our next toy!" Fred snickered and a grin was plastered across their faces. "Come on George!" they both left the compartment and all they left was an awkward silence.

"Well, that wasn't very nice! I have a name...!" But before I could tell, they already had exited the train compartment. 

"Oh no... You're the twins' next target?" Veruca gulped and had a concerned look in her eyes.

"Is it that bad? I mean they're only third years like us."

"They've been at it every year! Once, a Slytherin accidentally stepped on one of their books, he was egged the next day! It took him 3 days to wash off the smell!" Veruca could only tremble at the thought of having to deal with the twins. No wonder she was left speechless as soon as she saw them.

"I've handled worse punishments during my homeschool classes! There's nothing to worry about! I guess? What could go possibly wrong?"

The train halted and it seemed that we were at our stop. As soon as we stepped out of the train, I was escorted elsewhere. I waved at Veruca goodbye. I had my private sorting ceremony since It would be odd for me to join the first years since I transferred here for my 3rd year.

"Hmmm... I see greatness in this child. A little bit cunning... Where to put you..? Better be...Hmm... SLYTHERIN!" The 'sorting hat' shouted as if he had to say that to a large crowd. After the sorting ceremony, I was then escorted to the Slytherin Common room by the Slytherin Prefect.

Venturing through the School hallways. It was amazing that the school had amazing architecture. It was surely a new and different haven from my house.  
Once we reached the entrance of the Common Room, the perfect muttered a password. A password that's intended to use to enter the Common Room.  
Entering the Common Room, I was in awe of how it's designed. Everything was so fancy and elegant. It's not a surprise that the Slytherin House is only composed of Purebloods.

Taking all of this in, I spotted a familiar face in the room itself. It was Veruca by the fireplace. She glanced at me and smiled. Thus, I approached her.  
"Oh! Hey Wynona! Fancy seeing you here. Kidding!" she blurted out and gave me a huge smile. I found it rather adorable and gave her permission to use the nickname.  
"I'm so glad you're sorted into Slytherin" she muttered under her breath. I, however, wondered why she had said that. "Well! There's no use sticking around here! I'm a bit knackered from our trip so let's go to our dorm! Here, I'll guide you to where it is!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the girl's dormitory.

"That's Skye and that's Liz! They've been my roommates for 3 years and counting! Having you fill in the empty spot feels so nice..." She motioned to the empty bunk. I pondered if someone had occupied the bed before me.

Skye had brown colored hair with blonde highlights paired with hazel green eyes while Liz had platinum blonde hair paired with hazel brown eyes. Having pretty girls such as them made me look like a sacked potato.

"Hey, babe!" Skye smiled and waved at me. " Don't worry, you're safe with us! It's nice to have a new face around here. Maybe you could be our muffler for Veruca!" Everyone laughed including me at her comment.

"Hey!" Veruca exclaimed and tackled Skye.

"You should take care of your bodies, girls! Our bodies are our temples." I forgot to mention that Liz had something covering her face. Skincare perhaps? It was green and it smells kind of ...bad. " Please don't judge me! I was told that it is good for the skin!"

"Oh Godric, did you get scammed by those twins again?" I knew exactly what Skye was talking about. I bet it's those ginger-haired twins!  
All we could do was laugh at Liz's situation. It was fun to be surrounded by such lively people. I do miss home but I'm finally here. I want to live my life to the fullest.

I was able to fix my part of the dorm and put my things in place. I plopped down to my bed, face looking at the ceiling. Wondering what the future has in store for me, I slowly start to drift to sleep. Hoping that whatever I encounter will give me life lessons.


End file.
